Dark Flight
by showl
Summary: yvetal is naruto and the world is now screwd or is it?


Hokage mountain

Looking up at the full moon Naruto let out a sigh from his perch on the forth's head as all the memories of his childhood. Getting up he started his trek to the main gates "I will drain the life from my enemy and be known as destroyer to all who get in my way". As he said that an image of black bird with a red under belly with nearly solid light blue eyes appeared behind him. Images of the chuunin exams filled his head.

(Flash back)

THE FOREST OF DEATH

With team seven

"Five pronged seal" yelled out Orochimaru as he slammed his hand In to Naruto's stomach sealing the kuubis power further.

As Naruto lost conciseness he hears sakura scream out. When Naruto awoke he realized he was no longer in the Forrest.

(Mind space)(A/N the mined scope is the same as in cannon until the finals)

"Where am I, how did I get here? (Looking around him confusion marring his face) great how the hell did I get in sewer."

"What the hell was that? How can you be such a…"(roared a dark voice that laced with power)

Turning around Naruto's eyes widened as he looked on at a massive bird/dragon like creature hovering in front him. Its back was covered in black feathers with massive gray diamond patches going down the middle of its wings, back, and tail. The underside was a crimson red with a black vain like patch going in the same directions as the diamond patches on its back it head was red with a black lower jaw it had two black strips going from the side of the head to the beak and four horns two of which curved forward while the last two went back at a slightly upwards angle. the only other thing that stuck out to naruto was the gray fur around its neck.

Naruto was freaking out he was about to run when it spoke to him again.

"Don't move." Looking down at Naruto it landed in front of him. Naruto realized at that moment that those five feathers on each wing and tail weren't feathers but claws he watches as the bird/dragon thing lowered its head to be at eye level with him before hearing an annoyed sigh. "Just seeing how pathetic we are now makes me sick you even have are powers and memory sealed. They even stunted your growth and altered your memories as well."

Naruto grew angry at the insult. "Hay who are you calling pathetic feather head and what seals what about my growth and memories (Naruto was confused at this point) and who are you any way you're not the fox".

"No I am not that weakling he resides in there(lifts up his right wing and points behind naruto). We are Yvetal the Bird of destruction yet the seal on your mind seems to be blocking it as for your unasked question this is your mind not much in here right now".

"Yvetal Naruto repeated out laud (saying the name as if testing it) what do you mean we?"

"Simple we are Yvetal what you see is our true form why you represent are human form. now let's…."

"Wait you're what now!" (Shock evident with surprise)Naruto was about to start ranting about something only to look at yvetal and cringe in fear.

Glaring at Naruto Yvetal began to speak again "silent's. Now we must get to work the first thing we need to do is get the seals off of us and restore our true self."

Naruto looks at Yvetal and asks "what will happen to us and the fox will I still be me or will I become a monster like the fox and what will happen to it?"

"No you will not become a monster but you'll become complete and we'll gain all that was taken from us but I will warn you I have seen all that you will see and you won't like it" spoke Yvetal in a softer tone (closing its light blue eyes)."As for the fox better to get rid of him now" moving past naruto Yvetal stood in front of the cage. Using his claws he began to rip through the gate as if it were paper.

"**We'll look what we have hear a giant pigeon and my container. I see you finely decided to give up and let me out so I'll make your deaths quick"** said the kuubie as it walked in to view standing over Yvetal with a smirk.

"shut up. _Shadow ball_" hitting the fox square in the head Yvetal took off in to the air and began to bombard the giant fox. (AN: kuubie will a fire psychic which will mean this fight is short cause of yvetal's dark attribute. All the bijuus will have an attribute.)

Getting up the kuubie looked to where Yvetal was before jumping at him **"You over grown bird die" **

Yvetal watched the kuubie come at him. He brought in his wings and tail making a make shift ball as the kuubie was about to strike Yvetal thrust his wings and tail out (making him look like a Y) a dark ring expanded from him. "_Dark Pulse_" the fit knocked kuubie away and back to the ground. "this is no fight it's a slaughter you call yourself powerful" spoke yvetal disappointment dripping evident in his voice.

"**I'm not done yet I will kill you and the runt"** yelled kuubie (anger showing in its red eyes)

"Yes you are _Oblivion wing_" a blast of crimson red energy with a black out line shot out of Yvetal and smashed into the kuubie.

Kuubie's eye widened in shock it couldn't move whatever those attacks were he was to injured to move he could only watch as the beam connected with him and he started to feel himself fade for good there wouldn't be a next time for him this was it. The kuubie gave one last roar before fading from existence leaving only yvetal and naruto.

Turning around yvetal flew and landed in front of said boy "now lets get this over with once we become one the seals on your body and mind will be destroyed"

Nervously naruto just nodded and spoke "O ok let's do this" Naruto walks up to Yvetal placing his hand on Yvetal's wing. (a bright light engulfed Naruto & Yvetal) the seals on Naruto's body shattered. He gave a scream as his mind was bombarded with memories. He remembered all of the beatings the abuse even hearing the Hokage allowing it to humble him "Those basterds" screamed naruto. He remembered everything even the memories of his past before he was reborn

Outside world

When it was over he awoke outside of his mindscape as he stood up one of the first things he noticed was he was taller now standing at 5'11" his hair short and only had four spikes in it two on each side (yvetal's horns). It was no longer sun kissed blond it had become crimson red with two black streaks where his spikes were. His eyes that once held warmth were now cold the whites had become the same blue as his bird form. His eyes that were once sapphire blue was now a very pale blue blending in with the rest of the eye with what looked to be white slit pupils. The whisker marks that he got from kuubie were now gone. As naruto looked around he said on phrase "I AM going to kick some ass when I find those basterd" He took off towards the tower.

TOWER IN THE FORREST OF DEATH

The Hokage had just finished his speech when the doors opened. Every one turned to see who it was only for some to gasp at the sight of naruto jump suit and all walk in with that stupid grin.

Sakura and Sasuke were looking annoyed at naruto. "Naruto-baka what are you doing here you're supposed to be dead somewhere".

"What a loser" said Sasuke.

Similar comments where going around the room but he kept on walking before sakura hit him and he went puff revealing it to be a shadow clone.

As everyone looked around they didn't notice the red/black haired teen on the balcony walking towards the hokage until he spoke.

"My that was… annoying at best" said the teen drawing everyone's attention to him.

As they looked the hokage was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Young man may I ask you your name and how it is you are here when only participants and there sensei's are allowed in the tower"?

"It's no secret who I am but I have gone through some changes since the beginning of the exams hokage ji-ji" said naruto now Yvetal with disgust in his voice. "I mean that pink hair slut just destroyed my clone well better it destroyed than me take the hit".

That froze everybody to their spots as they realized this is naruto looking at them with disgust and annoyance for one reason or another.

Sakura got angry and yelled at him "naruto what's with the henge you'll never be as cool as Sasuke stupid".

As some people were snickering Yvetal just looked at her with a glare and said "you're as stupid as you are repulsive this is no hengai this is what I look like you irritating bitch".

Everyone was shocked even the hokage was speech less at what he just heard regaining his composer he spoke.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this and what is with your attitude" spoke the god of shinobe.

"Meaning of this" asked Yvetal. "What ever do you mean or are you looking for the obvious? well that's simple I'm here for the exams and as for the attitude lets just say I'm finally free and I'm not going to be used by any one anymore you old fool" He spoke his word while he glared at the hokage.

The hokage was taken aback by this he realized that something must have happened to the subjugation seal on the back of naruto's neck and decided to confirm his thoughts. "Naruto did something happen in the forest".

Naruto looking around at the clan heads that had gathered to see the preliminaries along with the Junín instructors decided to answer him. "Yes in fact quite a few things in fact I killed some grass nin's had all the seals on my body destroyed and remembered a lot of unwanted stuff As far as I'm concerned I'm no longer Naruto uzumaki I have given up my old name for a better name from now on my name is Yvetal "!

The hokage looked at naruto while signaling the anbu to be ready to subdue him at any moment. "Naruto the hokage said only to stop when he received a glare from the former blond. I mean Yvetal I must ask that you join your team down on the floor".

Yvetal turned and was about to walk when he said. "They are no longer my team mates and I will drain the life from them if I fight any one of them".

(AN: the fights went as cannon with few differences sakura beats ino(ok I know that's a bad joke I wont do that again) and naruto did not swear to avenge hinata but instead looked on with cold eyes.

The board lit up revealing two names Yvetal vs. Kiba inuzaka. (AN: like to trash kiba its fun)

"Looks like we got an easy win akumaru" yelled kiba as he jumped down from his spot on the balcony landing in the arena.

"Great now I have to fight the irritating mutt and akumaru this will be a slaughter" said Yvetal as he walked down the stairs in to the arena.

"Are the competitors ready? Hai-jim" the instructor jumped back out of the way and on the balcony.

Kiba started the fight off by throwing some insults at Yvetal. "Hay dead last what do you think you can even beat me don't make me laugh you couldn't bet your way out of a paper sack just give up and go home". Looking at naruto he waited for naruto to rush him but it never came he looked at naruto's eyes and took a step back in shock.

Up in the balcony kurinae was talking to kakashi. "Looks like kiba got an easy win hu?"

"Yah naruto doesn't have the skills to beat kiba I mostly focused on Sasuke and sakura this should be a quick fight" said kakashi.

Back in the arena

"Hu they think I will lose to this mutt there dead wrong" Glaring at kiba he spoke back his voice dark. "If you're done talking I would like to horribly maim you now."(His eyes never leaving kiba or akumaru)

"What (this clearly stunned kiba) what you think you can beat me" asked kiba.

"Yes now shut up mutt" spoke Yvetal the dark undertone never leaving his voice.

Everyone was quiet except for one Tsume inuzuka who yelled at kiba to take naruto head off to bring glory to the inuzuka's.

"Ok loser you're as good as dead" yelled kiba as he took his stance.

"Ok then mutt but to be fare what color of flowers do you want?"

"WH…what do you want to no that for ". (Shock evident on his face mixed with a little fear)

"For your grave mutt any Payback kiba is a bitch and I owe your clan one hell of a beating for my seventh birthday". (Anger creeping into Yvetal's voice as he remembered getting crucified to the wall in an ally)

Kiba was hesitant. "Fine lets see you try naruto beca…" but is stopped by naruto's glare.

"The name is Yvetal get it right".

(Yvetal stood there with a smirk ) "I'll start this off _shadow ball." _(a dark purple ball formed then shot from Yvetal's mouth towards kiba and akumaru)

"Jump akumaru" yelled kiba as he dodged the attack unfortunately akumaru was not fast enough to dodge the full attack and was hit in the hind legs nearly shattering them.

"Akumaru" Yelled kiba as he went back to his companion to help him.

Yvetal jumped backwards away from kiba "you won't escape" his howl being disappearing from existence. Once kiba reached akumaru he picked up his partner turning around to get ready to dodge an attack he heard Yvetal behind him. "You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy kiba it will get you killed_Phantom force!"_ Yelled naruto as he slashed kiba from behind leaving ten long slash marks on his back before disappearing again..

Kiba screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees breathing heavily from the strike. "What the hell was that" said kiba as he got back up on his feet.

"That was one of my basic attacks it was a weak one compared to some of my others."

That froze kiba "what that was a weak one yah right your bluffing".(kiba got in to a defensive stance more protecting akumaru than anything and prepared for another attack from Yvetal)

"I'll end this now be grateful you will live through this pain (Disappearing only to reaper in front of kiba with five purple claws slashing upwards in to kiba's gut) _dark strike_ (Yvetal opened his mouth and released another attack at kiba point blank) _Shadow ball!"_

Hana looked on with her mother at her little brother's unmoving form as the proctor checked him for a pulse. When he gave the ok that he was still alive but barely she relaxed only slightly. Everyone's attention was drawn when they saw Yvetal walking to the nearly dead kiba and his partner their eyes widen when they saw his hands grab kiba's hari and lift him up and started to speak "listen well mutt I will kill you if you cross me" once Yvetal was done he dropped him and walked back to his spot on the catwalk.

The prelims were over and Yvetal got his number same order.

**AN: Next chapter the month long training and some gen 5 appear. **


End file.
